


Jailhouse

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: 15 years in the slammer for what protecting her family. How is that right? A kind and caring guard recently transferred to Hiram Lodges Prison. What could happen in the jailhouse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenonal@softbetts on tumblr go show her some love.

5 years ago Betty Cooper was put in a horrible situation. Save her family and kill her dad. Her father had her mother pinned up against the wall suffocating her to death. Her sister trapped underneath the book shelves as she was stabbed. The twins were luckily unscathed as Betty attacked her father with the knife from the kitchen.

Sentenced to 15 years for murder at the age of only sixteen. She's now 23 and has spent 7 years in prison. Her life isn't her own any more. Wrongfully accused. She got moved to the new prison in her home time when she turned 18.

Jughead Jones had been transferred to Riverdale's new prison that's been opened for 5 years prior. He's been there for a few months. He kept himself to himself away from the in mates.

Jughead hates his job. He only works at the prison because it’s the only job he could get. He would normally stay away from the inmates at the prison but he was promoted to keeping an eye on the prisoners at all time. The only good part is that his best friend Archie Andrews works with him. The prison is a women’s prison owned by Hiram Lodge.

Currently in the dinner hall Archie and Jughead were talking keeping an eye on everyone.

Betty was sitting at a table with her bunk mates, Sam and Avery. Penny Peabody her dad's old mistress sat down at their table to start a riot with her. They started arguing and Jughead went over to break it up.

Penny pulled Betty's hair as Betty just stood there taking it. Archie came over with Jughead and pulled Penny away from her. They took Penny to go see the warden. 

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked Betty.

Betty didn't say anything but just teared up. All she did was ignored him and went back to her cell. Sam and Avery followed after her. Neither of them belonged in their so they stuck together like a strong unit. Jughead followed the girls to speak to Betty in his office.

“Cooper, come with me.” He said.

"Great more wrongful accounts."

Betty followed Jughead to his office. 

“Answer me this time, are you okay?”

"She punched and slammed my head against the table no." She whispered.

“Andrews took her to the warden. She’s either going to solitary or getting talked to. Either way she won’t be able to go near you again.”

"2 years and that's bullshit." Betty teared up.

“What do you mean?”

"She's been getting away with it for two years. She got arrested just to make my life hell. I'm in here that's hell enough." She sighed.

“Well she’s not allowed to go near you and if she does she’ll get transferred.”

"She gets out in a year." Betty said coldly.

“So? Either way she won’t be able to go near you.”

"That's not the point." She began tearing up.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

"Waits the point. I've lost all my friends from being in here. I have no chance at being a teacher. I shouldn't be in here." She whispered.

“You can go back to your cell.”

"Please don't make me." Betty began to cry.

“Well, you didn’t want to talk so you could either go back to the dining hall to finish your meal, go to the rec room, go outside at the track, or head back to your cell.” He said.

"Please you don't understand Mr Jones." She cried shaking.

“I don’t make the rules, Cooper, so whatever is going on you’ll have to talk to the warden.”

"8 more years of hell." She cried. "He put me in her because he's corrupted."

“You can go, you said you didn’t want to talk.”

"Please, you look like you care. I mean you followed to check up on me. Please!" Betty began.

“Okay, talk then.”

"I killed my father." She whispered.

“Why?”

"He's a serial killer. He was trying to kill my family. My sister was bleeding out. I hid the my nieces and nephew so they were safe. I came back to him strangling my mother. I panicked and stabbed him to death." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything."My dad was loved by all so everyone thought I did it. I was 16 and I have thrown away my life. I get out when I'm 32 and I know what I'm going to do when I'm out. I hate my life."

“Did you ever think about reopening the case?”

"I've tried so many times and they refuse." She whispered.He just nodded."I'm sorry I'm just so lonely." Betty wiped her tears away.

“If I’m being honest me too. I hate this job. I have no social life because I have to stay here every second of the day. I was a gang leader growing up and I never went to college so this is the only job I could get.”

"I never got the chance at anything." She uttered as she cried again. He reached over and gently held her hand. Betty just looked at him and squeezed his hands. "I lost all my friends. Its funny because her dad owns this prison." Betty laughed coldly.

“Veronica?”

"Yeah. You know her?" She asked.

"My best friends fiance."

“Andrews?” 

“Yeah.” Jughead said.

"I use to know him along time ago. He acts as if he doesn't know me now." Betty said.

Jughead didn’t say anything."Thank you Mr Jones."

“You can call me Jughead.”

"Jughead." She whispered. "I like it." She smiled.

"Jughead." She whispered. "I like it." She smiled.

“It’s my nickname.” He said. “My real name is worse.” 

Betty read the name on his uniform. ‘F.P. Jones’ “What does the F.P. stand for?” She asked. 

“It’s a secret.” He teased.

"You know mine." She pouted.

He sighed. “My name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.”

"I like it Forsythe." She smiled faintly. He just smiled faintly."You remind me of a young Leo especially from Romeo and Juliet."

“Veronica’s told me that before.” He said. “I don’t see it.”

"Who cares about her but she's right."Jughead just smiled."You have a gorgeous smile."

“Thank you.”

"It's okay...I guess I should go before I get you fired." She whispered.

“No, I’m allowed to have conversations with inmates.”

"I'm apparently the most dangerous inmate when all I want to do is read and write." She told him.

“I honestly haven’t heard anything about you being the most dangerous.”

"Really?" She smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Thank you for treating me human like."

“Of course. There’s no reason why I shouldn’t.”

"We're just statics to Hiram. I haven't had a visit in all the time I've been here because he refuses to let me have them. I miss my mum." Betty wiped her tears away.

Jughead just held her hand. “I’ll see what I can do.”

"Really? I've been in here 7 years and nothing and you want to do that for me." She asked.

“Yeah.”

"Thank you Juggie... I should get to cleaning duty." She smiled.

Betty left Jughead's office feeling alive for the first time in seven years. She felt like a human. She didn't feel like she wasn't human.

A week has passed and Betty would normally read in the library when family visits would happen. She would be alone with this empty feeling inside when everyone would came back smiling and happy. All she would do was go to the gym and punch a the punching pag crying and screaming letting her rage out. 

One of the guards walked up to her. “Cooper, you have a visitor.”

"Really?" She asked.

"Move it!"

Betty just listened as she moved to the family meeting room. As she looked out of the window her mum was sat there waiting for her. Betty began to crying. All she wanted to do was hug her but the no touching rule came into play.

"Mum!" She whispered crying.

An announcement came over into the room. “Inmates and visitors can hug. One on arrival, and one when leaving.”

Betty pulled Alice in for a hug and cried even harder. "I miss you so much." She uttered as the guard tugged her away.

They both had to sit down at the table. “I missed you so much.” Alice whispered.

"How?" Betty asked.

"A Jughead." Alice smiled.

Betty smiled too. "I hate it mum. I can't do this anymore. Penny keeps trying to kill me." Betty informed her.

“Well, I spoke to him on the phone for awhile. I’m allowed to visit you every week. So are the twins. He also told me about the Penny situation. They put her into solitary at first but two days ago they transferred her to a prison that is 40 hours away.”

"Poll didn't make it? No one told me anything. Every letter you sent I never got." Betty whispered.

Alice just shook her head. "The twins can't wait to see you." Alice told her.

"I miss them and my friends. Archie works here and acts like he doesn't know me. I miss Pops food..."

"When your out because I'm appealing again we'll get pop's." Alice promised.

Announcement came over the speaker. "Time! Say your goodbyes." Betty got up and hugged Alice goodbye. She was then shoved back to her cell.

“I heard you had a visitor.” Sam smiled when Betty went back to their cell.

"My mum." Betty smiled.

"That's amazing. My mum is coming next week. She had work." Sam said.

The bell went off alerting them that it was time for dinner. They left their cell and headed to the dining hall. Betty got her dinner but saw that Jughead wasn't on lunch duty. She quickly ate before going to his office.

She knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” He said.

Betty walked in to see him eating lunch alone. "Sorry I didn't know you were busy." She said.

"No, no its okay."

"Thank you so much Juggie." She smiled the brightest smile tearing up.“It was no problem.” He smiled.

"No you don't understand how much that means to me. I really want to hug you to thank you for everything."

“You can hug me.” He said standing up. “We’re alone.”

Betty walked closer to him and pulled him in for a tight hug. She held him close as she stood on her tip toes. "I really needed this... I was going to..." She whispered.

“Was going to...?”

"Kill myself."

“That’s terrible that you would even want to....”

"7 years of being treat like I wasn't human. I felt nothing, I couldn't see my family. I lost everything. I didn't care anymore. I hoped that Penny would bash my brains out so I wouldn't have to do 8 more years." Betty hid her face explaining.

“I’m talking to Hiram about reopening your case.”

"My mum's appealing too." She whispered.He just nodded."Thank you. Thank you so much. You're warm." She whispered.

He just smiled."I should go." Betty stepped back away from him.“Okay.”

Betty didn't think and just kissed his cheek before heading out. Jughead smiled to himself before continuing to eat his lunch. 

____

A few weeks later Betty was writing in the quad. Jughead walked in to keep an eye on the inmates. Betty was minding her own business when a group of ghoulies wripped her note book up and began to attack her.

Jughead pulled them apart and took the Goulies to the warden’s office. Betty pulled herself away and sorted herself out in the bathrooms. She went to sleep in her cell wishing to be bead.

The next few days passed and Betty hasn’t seen much of Jughead. Betty's been staying in the library for her safety. She saw Jughead walk in. He stood by the doors watching the inmates. She just waved hi at him.He just nodded in acknowledgment. Betty sighed going back to reading. She went to go look for a new book. 

Jughead walked over to her and pointed at a book. “This one’s my favorite.”

"Oh yeah?" She smiled. "Why? It's the only decent book in here I know it word for word."

“I took notes on every page.”

"Really? My favourites Beloved but they don't have it." She pouted.

“Yeah they do.”

"No they don't trust me. I'm in here every day looking for it."

“Follow me.” Jughead said. She followed him to the back corner of the library. He pulled back the brick to show a collection of all the good books, including beloved.

"My fairy god gaurd you just made my week even better." She teased picking it up.

She read the first line and teared up. "I miss home." She whispered.Jughead gently touched her arm."I was 16 Juggie."

“I went to jail when I was 16 too. I was only there for six months.”

"Really?" She asked. "I've not seen the outside of this death trap. I was on track for Yale."

He didn’t say anything."Now all I can get is a job at the bijou when I'm out." She whispered.“You could do online college.” He suggested.

"I have. I graduated top of the class."

“Then you could probably get a real job.”

"Jug I'm a murder. No one wants that. My friends had the right idea." She told him.

“I want to do something for you.... meet me in my office when the dinner bell rings.”

"Okay?" She said sceptical.

Jughead smiled as he walked off. 

Later that night the dinner bell rang. Just as Jughead said Betty met him at his office.“Lock the door behind you.” Jughead said when she walked in.

"Why?" She said locking the door anyway. "It's a good job I trust you."

Jughead opened up the cabinet and pulled out a bag of food from Pop’s."I could kiss you Juggie." She smiled as her mouth watered.

Jughead smiled as he handed her a burger, fries, and a milkshake. Betty instantly took a drink off the milkshake and moaned. She began to tear up she couldn't help herself.

“Don’t cry.” He said.

"I'm sorry... Thank you so much Juggie for this. I know you can get into so much trouble."

“It’s no problem, Betts.”

Betty hugged him tightly. "Betts?" She asked smiling.“It’s a nickname.” He smiled.

"I like it."

He just smiled. Betty bit into her burger and her eyes lit up. Jughead just loved watching her eyes light up. He smiled as he ate his own burger. They just ate in silence before Jughead spoke.

“I like talking to you.”

"I like talking to you. You make me feel normal." She admitted.

“You make me like coming to work every day.”

"I'm glad you make me smile a real smile." She smiled. Jughead just smiled back. "Plus it doesn't hurt your cute." She teased.

“Cute? Am I five?”He teased.

"Well I can't say what I want to say because I can get done." She smiled.

“Well Betts, we’re completely alone. Go ahead.” He teased.

"You're extremely hot. Like ridiculously sexy it's unfair."

“So are you.”Betty just smiled. "Should you really be saying that to an inmate?" She teased stealing a fry from him.

“I honestly don’t care. It’s true.”

"Well thank you." She smiled.

He just smiled. Betty decided to move next to him and wipe the sauce from his mouth. Jughead looked down at her like he wanted to kiss her. Betty pulled away smiling. "Next time." She whispered. He just smiled at her.

"My breath stinks." She blushed.

“No it doesn’t.”He said.

"Oh shush you. Concidering I have to go because the bell will ring. I promise you another time." She smiled.

“Goodnight Betty.”

"Night Juggie."

Betty left his office and headed to her cell.“Where were you?” Avery asked when she walked in."The library." She said.

"You missed dinner." Sam said.

"I wasn't hungry. Plus I'll just get some noodles from the shop when I am."

"Sure. You wasn't with Jughead. It's Jughead this and Jughead that." Avery teased.

“Oh shush.” Betty rolled her eyes."No you want to kiss him. You want to love him. You want to fuck me."

“Stop it.” Betty threw a pillow at her. “He’s a great guy, okay?”

"Which you want to fuck him. Have his babies."Betty just sighed and laid down on her bed."What's up Betty?" They asked.

“I know that.... if I do anything with him.... he’ll get fired... arrested even.... but I want him.” She said.

"So do it in secret. You are good at sneaking around. “Yeah, I know.”

"You should try it." Sam said. 

“Well.... He did look like he wanted to kiss me.”

"What!" The girls said.

“We were sitting in his office and he kept staring at my lips.”

"Why the hell didn't you kiss him!" Sam asked.

“He could get fired!”

"There's blind spot."

“Next time I will.”

"Good." They smiled.

Betty just started to read beloved. She couldn't believe that she found a crush in this hell site. Betty thought that she'd have to be miserable for the rest of her sentence. She was just happy with the little amount of happiness he gave her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks passed and Betty and Jughead have been meeting up after diner. She would eat her food and go to his office when not on lunch or quad duty.

She was currently heading to his office. She was trying to keep things secret between him. They were just friends for now. She didn’t have the courage to kiss him yet.

She was currently sat in his office as she threw a chip into his mouth as he caught it. Jughead just smiled over at her.“We got new books for the library.” He said.

"It's about time." She teased.

Jughead opened up the cabinet and showed her a stack of books. “There’s actually a few good ones.”

"You must love me letting me have first pick." She smiled as she went to search through them."This is new out." Betty said as she read the five feet apart blirb.

He just smiled. Betty took the book and sat back down.

"So you have a break next week."

"Yep I can't wait."

"Lucky you I can't wait to go abroad for my birthday when I'm out"

“Where do you want to go?”

"That's a hard question. I was going to go to see the northern lights the year I got arrested. There's also these hot stones up near there where the water is crystal blue. I write about prison life and how I've been wrongfully imprisoned. I write about my struggles and some chapters are dreams l've had to keep me going. "She told him.

He just nodded.

"I really want to see that for the birthday I get out of here for. I want to travel the world writing a blog now." She smiled.

"Sounds like a dream job." 

"Where are you going on your break?" She asked.

"To see my family up in Canada. My sister." He told her. 

"You have to go to a beach for me." She pouted.

“I’ll take pictures.” He smiled.

"Jughead Jones actual going to go out of his house for once which is not for work or pops." She gasped giggling.

"Only for you Coop."

"How's Hotdog? Is he settling in nicely?"

“He’s doing good.”

"Good I've always wanted a dog." She smiled. "One day I'll get one."

"I'm sure you will."

Betty just smiled as she squeezed Jughead's hand. He would be leaving tomorrow for a whole week. Betty knew she was going to have the worst week of her life.

Fast forward to a week later when Jughead was on holiday Betty was put in solitaire as a one of Penny's girls tried to stab her but Betty got the blame.

When Jughead came back he looked for her. He didn’t know where she was. 

His assignment for the week was to keep an eye on the solitary cells. He was currently checking on all the inmates. He had to get give them their food. He went through each of the cells and slid the tray of food into the slots in the doors.

"I'm not hungry! Take it back I'm allergic." Betty shouted.

“Betty?”

"Jones."

Jughead looked and saw another guard in the room. He sighed before speaking again. 

“Cooper, come with me.” Jughead opened up the cell and she walked out. He put her into cuffs and pulled her along with him. 

The second they got into his office he locked the door and took the cuffs off of her and pulled her in for a hug. “I was worried.... I didn’t see you anywhere. I thought you got transferred.”

"No just stabbed." She said casually.

“What? And they put you into solitary?”

"Oh no I just encouraged and started it. I was just reading in the fucking library. It's Penny's fucking possy."She said sarcastically.

Jughead cupped her face in his hands. “I’m so sorry, Betts.... that’s terrible.... I should’ve been here.”

"No you deserve a break. Its okay... 8 more years." She whispered. Jughead just looked at her."What?" She asked.

“Nothing.” He sighed.

"Juggie please tell me or at least show me photos from the beach."

Jughead walked over to his desk and grabbed a stack of photos. He handed them to her. “I’ve always wanted to be a photographer.... you can keep these pictures.”

Betty looked through the photos. She smiled and started to tear up. "These are beautiful." She whispered. "What's did you want to say?"

“Nothing.” He smiled faintly. Betty just pouted and batted her eyelashes.“I didn’t want to say anything.... I wanted to.... it’s not important.” He sighed.

"Juggie." She pouted tugging at his hands. Jughead stepped closer to her. “Fuck it.” He mumbled to himself. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down, his mouth hovering over hers for a few seconds before he connected their lips in a soft kiss.

Betty smiled as she kissed him getting lost in his embrace before slowly pulling away. When they pulled away they just looked at each other. 

“Hey.” He whispered.

Betty quickly kissed him again.

"Hi handsome."

Jughead couldn’t help but smile. Betty just rested her head on his forehead. "I missed you." She whispered as she pulled up her top to show him the stab wound.

Jughead leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the bandage she had on."How's your sister?" She asked trying to move the conversation. "They also thought it was my fault because I do the machanic jobs and gave her it."

“She’s doing good. I met her boyfriend.”

"Is he Forsythe approved?" She teased.

“Yeah.”

"Surprisingly." She teased.

“It’s obvious he loves her. That’s all that matters.”

"Good... I'd love to meet her." She smiled.

He just smiled."I'm in there for another month so I won't be able to see you." She whispered.

“No you’re not. I’m allowed to take you out.”Betty hugged him tighter. He hugged her back. "You kissed me." She blushed.

“I’ve wanted to for awhile.”

"Me too. I wish we could go on a date then you could have drove me home but we decided half way around to go to yours and snuggle watching movies as we share kisses and forget about the movie" She smiled.

“How about.... Tonight.... meet me when the dinner bell rings.”

"Juggie I mean outside of these walls... But okay." She smiled.

Jughead smiled back kissing her again. He brought her back to her cell to Sam and Avery. Meanwhile Archie and Jughead were in the staff room catching up.

"So that date I set you up with is tonight." Archie said. "You promised to go."

“Arch..... something came up... I can’t.”

“It’s late tonight after work. 9:00pm. After the inmates go back to their cells after dinner.” 

“I can’t, Arch.”

"No Jughead you promised me. You can't break this promise. Veronica will kill me if you blow Ethel off." Archie said.

"But I'm already seeing someone!"

"Wait really who?"

“We’re keeping it a secret. I don’t want to talk about it, okay? Can you please cancel the date?”

"Who is it Jug. I'm your best friend tell me."Archie said. 

"It's a women at JB's work." He lied.

"Sure." He pulled out the phone and cancelled the date. “Thank you Arch.”

"No problem. Now tell me about this girl." Archie smiled.

“She’s extremely sweet. We just understand each other really well. She loves to read.”

"Your holding back what else?" Archie asked.“She’s the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

"She must be the one if she has you turning an eye." Archie teased.

"Oh shut it." Jughead nudged.

_____

Later that day when the dinner bell rang Betty went to Jughead’s office. 

She walked in and saw him sitting at his desk. He set it up so it looked like a table at a restaurant."Juggie." She smiled tearing up.

“Come sit.” He smiled.

Betty sat down at the chair she would normally sit at. She knew this was wrong and that they should wait until she gets out but that's 8 years. Jughead pulled out a bag of food from Pop’s.

"You know a ways to a girls heart. She smiled." Did you get extra.."

" Fries. Yeah I did. "He told her.

" You are my soul mate Jones. "Betty joked as she pulled out the fries. Jughead just smiled."I'm glad you love it." He added.

"I do... I really do." Betty whispered leaning over the table and kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. Betty decided to not sit in her chair and be reckless and sit on his lap. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Betty intertwined one hand together so they could still eat. Betty and Jughead made small talk while eating. When they finished eating Jughead turned on his computer and opened up Netflix. “You can pick any movie you want.” He smiled

"Any?" She smirked.

"Yep."

Betty searched through and ended up putting one of favourite comfort movies on, Legally Blonde. Jughead just sighed. He held her close.

"You said any." She pouted.

“I know.”

"I can change it?"

“No, it’s okay.” He smiled. 

Betty just nodded as she played it. She snuggled deeper into his embrace. The movie played and they didn't speak. They just held each other as they shared a few kisses. The movie was soon coming to an end. Betty was sleepy but didn't want to move. He was warm but most importantly safe.

"I don't want to go back." She whispered.

“You have to.” He whispered. “I’ll give you twenty more minutes.... We can tell everyone you were in counseling with me.”

"No its okay. They'll get suspicious... Next time maybe? If I stay I'll probably rip your clothes off." She teased.

“I wouldn’t mind....” he said quietly.

"Oh I know." She winked at him. He just smirked."Let's say I'll be thinking of you in my shower soon."He smirked and kissed her."Night handsome."

Betty left Jughead's office with a massive smile on her face. She headed back to her cell finding Sam and Avery asleep. Betty smiled to herself as she got into bed. She was going to get a shower but felt too tired. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

The next morning when she woke up and Avery and Sam walked up to her. “How was your date?” Avery asked."Shush!" She whispered. "Amazing." She smiled.

“Did you two have sex?” Sam teased.Betty just threw a pillow at her. "Just because you two are fuck Buddies." She teased. "But no we didn't."

“Why not?” Avery teased. 

"We can't." Betty said. "Please just leave it. We have the head and his daughter coming to check up on the place today. That's enough to think about." Avery sighed. “That means bunk inspections.”

"Yes so hid everything we shouldn't have." Betty said getting up.

Betty cleaned up her bunk before heading to get a shower. She quickly made herself presentable knowing Veronica was coming. She hated the thought being in orange scrubs as she laughs at her. Betty went back to her bunk for inspections. She smiled when she saw Jughead was inspecting their block. 

“Inmates, stand outside of your cell!” He said loudly, walking into the room. 

All of the inmates stood outside of their cell as he went in and checked everything. He went into Betty's bunk as Hiram and Veronica followed. Betty just looked at the floor. Jughead wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay but he couldn't.

They then got called for breakfast. As Betty headed to breakfast Penny's right hand girl punched Betty. Betty finally snapped and punched her back. Jughead immediately rushed upto them as Hiram stopped him. Hiram loved a good cat fight so allowed it. 

But what no one was expecting was for 5 girls on one as two stabbed her again. Betty fell to the floor in pain. All she could see was black enclosing in on her as her head got heavier.

Jughead went and broke it up, telling Hiram it went too far. He sent the women who attacked Betty to the warden as he took Betty to the infirmary. The infirmary couldn't handle the extent of her injuries she had to go to Riverdale Grace hospital. Jughead had to drive her there. Hiram followed after them. As they got to the hospital they rushed Betty into surgery.

Jughead had to wait in the waiting room so he could drive her back to the prison when she was finished. Hiram didn't want her to have the recovery time at the hospital but the prison. Alice Cooper was furious and as soon as she heard about it had put her daughter in for a transfer.

When Betty was finished with her surgery Hiram told Jughead to go back in and get her to take her back to the prison."Don't make me Juggie." She whispered crying.

“I have to baby.... I’m so sorry.” Jughead whispered, wiping away her tears.

"No! I'll kill myself before they can." She uttered shouting.

“I’ll go speak to Hiram.” Jughead said, leaving the room. Betty nodded as she watched him left. Jughead found Hiram signing the paper work for returning to the prison under the infirmary care.“She’s in bad shape, Mr. Lodge. She’s not doing good enough to be able to go back to prison.”

"Listen Jones I've known that bitch since she was a teen she's manipulative and she's just like her mother." Hiram said.

“She just got out of surgery, Mr. Lodge. Character has nothing to do with wellness. She’s not doing well enough to be out of hospital care.”

"We have hospital care. Take her or your fired!" Hiram shouted.

"Daddy let me have a word with the inmate. Women to women." Veronica said as she headed to Betty's hospital room.

“Betty?” Veronica said.

"Go away!"

“B.... please... talk to me.”

"You lost the right to call me that 7 years ago. I want Jones." Betty whispered.

“Fine.” Veronica whispered, crying. She left the room and went to go talk to Jughead and Hiram. 

A few minutes later Jughead walked into the room. “Hey...”

"Jug I'm so sorry... I... I can't do this anymore."

“Can’t do what?”

"Life."

“Don’t say that, Betts. You’ll get through it. I know you will. I managed to get you one week of recovery time in the hospital.”

"No Juggie I promise myself if this ever happened again I would. Its the 10th time." She whispered.

“Your mom is looking into transferring you.”

"It will happen there too. I'm done with this Jug. It's no life to be had at all." Betty was trying not to cry in front of him but it was failing. Jughead wiped away her tears. “Please don’t say that.”

"No its too late. It will, I. ... I'm so sorry for making you like me... I want you to go so it will hurt less." She whispered.

“Doing that to yourself isn’t the way out.... when I was 17.... I overdosed. I wanted to end everything... I was in the hospital for weeks.... but I’m thankful every day that I can take another breath. Your life is precious, Betts. Don’t take it for granted. Sure, things can’t be hard.... really hard.... but you are worth so much more than that. You deserve to live.... you deserve to get that dog you wanted.... you deserve to travel the world.... but most of all it would impact other people’s lives too.... your mom.... me... I would be lost without you.”

"I can't take it Juggie... I die each day. I have lost everything to that fucking prison.. My father won. How am I meant to carry on when I don't think I can?" She asked crying.

Veronica was still stood at the door listening in.

He wiped away her tears. “You can... I know you can.”Veronica stepped in on them. "Jug shouldn't be touching her when you have a girlfriend." She said. Jughead nodded and stepped back.

"You have a girlfriend?" Betty whispered brokenly.

"B can we talk?"

"A minute... Go!"

“Jughead, get back to work or you’re fired.” Veronica said. 

Jughead nodded and left the room. Betty just looked up at Veronica. "You have a minute go." She whispered.

“I had no idea you were in this prison, B, really. I’ve been searching for you for years.”

"Really? How am I meant to believe that? I was protecting my family. I was 16!" Betty cried.

“I love you, B! You were my best friend.... I would never hurt you like that!” Veronica cried.

"It was all over the news! How can you not know?"

“I knew what happened but I never knew you were at this prison! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

"Archie knew! Your dad knew!" Betty shouted.“I didn’t!” Veronica cried. “No one told me!”

"In 7 years V I've only just got visiting rights because of Juggie. This is 10th time because of injuries like this and they won't realise me on good behaviour or reopen my case."

“I didn’t know.... I didn’t.... I’m so sorry.” Veronica cried.

"So yeah I'm pissed at the world."

“I didn’t know, B, you have to believe me.”

"I will try but please can you let Juggie in." Betty whispered. Veronica just nodded. 

Veronica went into the hall for a little while before Jughead walked back in. Jughead came up to her and held her hand.

"B?"

"V."

Veronica left the room leaving Betty and Jughead alone. Betty just hugged Jughead tight as she could. "You called me baby." She whispered.He just nodded.

"I like it baby."She smiled faintly.

“I don’t have a girlfriend, Betty, I just told Archie that so he would cancel the date he set me up on.”

"Thank God because I was so scared." She admitted. "I really like you."

“I like you too.”

"I'll try to be more positive." She whispered in his ear.“Good.”

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Jughead just nodded sitting on her bed. Betty laid her head on his chest as she slowly slipped into a sleep. "Night Betts."He kissed her head.

For the next week Betty was in the hospital recovering. Jughead wasn’t allowed to see her until he had to take her back to prison. When he came to get her he seemed upset."Juggie?" She asked as the nurses put her in the wheelchair.

“Yeah?”

"What happened?" She asked.

“You’re getting transferred next week.... a prison in Vancouver.”

"Thank God." She smiled. "That means if you want me, we can be together."

“Babe.... that’s not how it works... I still won’t be able to see you. I have to work all day and all night.... we won’t see each other anymore.”

"But..." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything."I think I love you." She whispered so quietly he couldn't hear. Jughead pushed her wheelchair outside to the truck.

"Wait Juggie!"

“What?”

Betty pulled him down and kissed him before they had to get into the truck. Jughead drove her back to the prison. "I won't transfer." She whispered.

“It’ll be better for you, Betty.”He whispered.“You’ll be happier there.” He added.

"I'll miss you too much."

Just just glanced over at her. "I'll miss you baby but if your safe I don't care." He admitted.

"But... But we won't see each other." She pouted.

"I'll visit on my days off."

"Juggie what if we don't see each other until I'm out. That's 8 years." She whispered.

"Then I'll count down the days." He shrugged.

“I’m not transferring.... I can’t do it, Jug.” 

“Okay. That’s up to you... I just want you to be happy.”

"I am with you. V is getting my case reopened."

“Really? That’s great.”

"Hopefully, I want to see the northern lights with you." Betty whispered. Jughead smiled faintly and held her hand."You make living in this hell worth it."

“You make coming to this shitty job every day tolerable.”

"Just tolerable?" She pouted.

“You make it worth the long hours.... I look forward to coming to work just so I can see you.”

"You make me smile alot its nice. You built me up again." She smiled. Jughead just smiled."I hate that I don't know what we are but I also don't want to get you fired."

“I know... If someone saw us.... I would get fired right away.... I might even get arrested.”

"I know... I'm so sorry." She whispered.

“Please don’t be sorry. It’s worth it if I get to be with you. We’re good at keeping it a secret.”

"It's a Cooper trademark. My father wasn't a honest man." She admitted. Jughead just nodded."You're the only person who doesn't judge me." She smiled.

“Because I know who you are, Betty.... I know the real you.”

"I don't even know the real me." She whispered.

“I do.... she’s sweet and beautiful.... she loves to read, which I’ll have to say is a quality of someone perfect for me.... she’s an amazing kisser and has a big heart.... she’s one of the nicest people I have ever met..... she’s just misunderstood.” Jughead said

"You got all that from me reading?" She teased smiling.

"I'm definitely not beautiful. I look horrible in orange. My hair is always a mess and I feel dirty all the time. I miss my shorts and demin jackets."Jughead just at her as if she was crazy. "Are you insane?" He asked. "You are gorgeous. You don't need makeup or fancy clothes."

Betty just smiled to herself. “Thank you, Juggie.” 

“I’m just speaking the truth, Cooper.” He said as they got to the prison.

Betty saw the prison and started to have a panic attack. Her breath rose unsteadily. She couldn't hear anything but the whispers of her dad's voice. She started gripping her hands together tight.

“Hey.... breathe.” Jughead whispered, pulling her hands apart. “Everything will be okay.”

Betty just shook her head no as her hands forced themselves back together.

"Listen to me Betts... I am here for you. You have me and I lo-am here for you."Betty started to breathe normally. “You can spend the day in my office for counseling.... I’m here.” He whispered.

Betty just nodded. "Thank you." She whispered.

"It's no problem baby."

Another guard came to the truck and put her in cuffs. Betty got dragged away forcefully from the truck and slammed up against the wall. That amount of force caused her to irrate her stitches. She was surprised they didn't open up.

All Jughead could do is watch it happened. He hated the way most of the guards treat the girls. They are human beings who made some wrong mistakes in life it doesn't mean they should be dehumanised for that.

It's like the inmates are the pray and the guards are the vultures ready to sweep in at any moment to hunt and kill their pray. It's like a death zone for a hellish place in Riverdale. Seems perfect for this small town hidden with secrets but was it really?


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have passed since Betty got back to prison. Jughead has been helping her a lot. He lets her come to his office all day so they can talk. 

Today Jughead took the day off so she felt alone, besides having Sam and Avery. 

A guard came into her cell. “Cooper, come with me.”

Betty had a horrible feeling about this but followed orders and followed the guard. The guard took her to his office. “We don’t normally do things like this but this time a guard spoke up to us about it. Plus, it was approved by Lodge and his daughter.” 

“Do what?” 

“Compassionate leave. You get to go home for 48 hours.”

"Really? Who will be the guard accompanying me?" She asked.

"Jones."

"Okay. Let's get you signed out."

They got Betty signed out and gave her some clothes. She finally felt like herself again, even though its only for 48 hours. She met Jughead at his truck. She still had hand cuffs on. She has to wear them most places but she knew Jughead will allow her to take them off. The second she got into the car and closed the door Jughead took off her cuffs.

"Thank you." She smiled. Jughead just smiled back. She saw he wasn’t in uniform. He was wearing black jeans, a t shirt, and flannel tied around his waist."God you look sexy." She whispered.

Jughead made sure they were out of sight from the prison before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. It was unlike all of their other kisses that had to be quick and sweet. It was heated and hungry. Betty kissed him back like he was her last meal on earth. She pulled away panting.

"Wow." She smirked.

Jughead smirked and kissed her softly. “Let’s get you home.”

"I want to see how you live too." She smiled.

Jughead just nodded as he drove her home. Betty was really nervous to see the twins. The twins would be 8 years old now. When they got there Betty nervously knocked on the door. Alice answered it.

"Betty!" Alice pulled her in for a hug. "I couldn't believe it when Jughead told me that they were finally letting you do this. If he was only 20 years older I'd marry him."

“I missed you so much.” Betty whispered.

"We've missed you. The twins are upstairs in Polly's old room." Alice smiled. "Jughead thank you... Also tonight we're having lasagna just how you like it."

“It was no problem.” Jughead smiled.

Betty ran upstairs to Polly's room. She knocked on the door. Juniper answered it and started to cry. Betty pulled her in for a hug and cried with her. Dagwood joined them. Jughead just smiled. He loved seeing the smile on her face.

“Auntie Betty.... you’re here.” Juniper cried."Only for today." She whispered. "Thanks to uncle Juggie." Juniper and Dagwood went to go hug Jughead. Jughead hugged them back smiling."Let's go to Pops!" Juni smiled.

“Okay!” Betty smiled.

Everyone walked down to Pops. Betty was holding the twins hands as Jughead walked behind them. Once they got there Jughead orders for everyone as they went to go sit down. Betty saved a spot for Jughead next to her.

Jughead sat next to her and put his arm around her. Betty leaned into his embrace and smiled up at him.

"Is this your boyfriend Betty?" Veronica asked as she joined them.“Jughead?” Veronica added in surprise when he realized it was him. 

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Forsythe you better explain yourself before I have to fore your ass."

“Me and Betty are together.”

"We are?" Betty whispered smiling. 

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"You know I have to report that."Veronica said.

" V don't! We haven't had sex. We talked and got to know each other. We've barely even kissed. "

“No, Jug, it’s against the rules!” 

“Please, Ronnie! We’re friends.” Jughead said.“You have to understand.” He added.

"No I'm sorry Jug." Veronica said.

"You weren't meant to date Archie but now your engaged." Jughead said.

"Please V!" Betty begged.

"You have today and that's it I have to report it to daddy."

“Fine.” Jughead sighed.

"Excuse me a minute." Betty said as she ran to the bathroom. As she was in the bathroom she punched the stall door crying. Ethel came out the next stall. "Betty?"

"Ethel." She said.

“How are you?”

"In prison still but like you care. You boyfriend snatcher."Betty snapped.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

"Oh please I know how you are obsessed with Jughead." Betty rolled her eyes.“You’re dating Jughead?”

"Is that so surprising?" Betty questioned.

“Well yeah, it is.” Ethel said. “He’s a prison guard and you’re a prisoner.”

"Who could fucking kill you for judging me. Get out my face and go fuck Dilton and Ben."

Ethel looked furious as she stormed out of the bathroom. Betty waited until she was gone and broke down crying. Jughead wanted to check on her so he knocked on the door to the bathroom. “Betty?” Betty didn't answer as she could barely string a sentence together. He could hear her crying so he walked in.

"Betts?" He whispered. He pulled her into his arms."Prison might actually be better than the people in this town." She whispered.

“What happened?”

"Ethel sly comments and Veronica."

“Let’s take our food to go and I’ll take you home.”

"No I want to go to yours." She whispered.

“Okay.” 

They got their food and dropped the twins back at home, promising they would be back later before heading to Jughead’s place. Jughead drove Betty to his flat. It wasn't much but it was home. As he unlocked the door he could here hotdog barked and smiled.

“Hey buddy.” Jughead smiled. Betty looked around Jughead’s place. It was almost completely empty besides the food and the small couch. There was also a small hallway leading to his bedroom.

"It's perfect." Betty smiled.

Before coming here Betty changed into some sexier underwear just incase thy heated kiss from earlier was an indication for anything. Jughead smiled and kissed her."Juggie your going to get fired." She whispered.

“Yeah.” He whispered. 

"It's my fault."

“It’s okay.... I’ll start looking for a new job.”

"I hope you can take a break right now because we have so much to do in only 48 hours. I want you." She whispered quitly.

Jughead pulled her in for a heated kiss. Betty smiled as she melted in for a kiss. She pulled away and leaned her head on his head.

"Juggie I should tell you I'm a virgin." She whispered.

“So am I.”

"Wait really?" She smiled.

"Yeah."

“But you’re so handsome.” She teased. 

“I never wanted to do it with anyone.... until I met you.”

"Honestly same but also I didn't have the chance to. Its honestly quit shocking how many of the girls offer me." She blushed. Jughead just kissed her."It doesn't matter how many times I lie and say I have a boyfriend."

“Well now you have me.”

"And I'm so lucky." She smiled.

Betty leaned up to kiss him when she got a phone call on her phone she was allowed whilst she was out. Jughead sighed as they pulled apart. Betty answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Betty Cooper."

"Yes that's me." She smiled as Jughead kissed her neck.

"It's me Mary."

“Mrs. Andrews?”

"I am covering your reopened case. Hiram refused to let me help you last time but now I don't care. I'm coming gun's and blazing."

“Thank you, Mary.” Betty said. 

"I'll be in touch sweetheart."Mary said before she declined the phone. “Mary is covering my case.” Betty smiled. 

“That’s great babe.”

"I have you to thank babe." She mimicked him smiling. Jughead smiled and kissed her."I love you." She smiled.

“You love me?” He smiled.

"Yeah I think I do."

“I love you.” He replied.

"Really?"

“Yeah.”

"Why?" She asked.

“Because... you understand me... we understand each other. I’ve never felt this way with anyone before.”

"Me too." She smiled.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. Hotdog nudged her leg. Betty bent down and petted him after kissing Jughead.

"Juggie if I get out would you go on holiday with me?"

“I would love to.”

"It would be a sorry I got you fired but I love." She joked. He just smiled."I'm sorry." She kissed him.

“It’s okay.”

"No its not. This is your job." Betty said.

“It’s okay, really.”

"No its not." She pouted.

“Shut up and kiss me.” He whispered, kissing her. Betty giggled kissing him. She felt like such a teenager. Jughead wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her. Betty stood on her tiptoes as she was tiny.

Jughead started backing them up towards the wall, never breaking the kiss. Betty felt her back gently hit the wall as he lifted her up and held her while her legs went around his waist. Betty smirked as she tugged at his top. Jughead helped her and pulled it off. Betty reconnected the kiss as she undid her shirt. Jughead kissed her back before pulling away to kiss her neck.

Betty giggled as she was easily ticklish.

"Can I?" Betty asked toying at his waistband.

"Sure baby."

Betty began undoing his belt as she threw it to the flow. Jughead stopped kissing her neck and reconnected their lips in a heated kiss. Betty ate the kiss up so fast. Their tongues exploring each others mouth. Jughead pressed her slightly harder against the wall. She could feel him hard against her.

"Juggie." She moaned. Jughead just kissed her passionately. Betty sank into the kiss moaning at the sensation.“I love you.” He whispered into the kiss.

"I love you too." Jughead started to kiss her neck again, this time moving lower."Juggie please." She whispered.

“What do you want, baby?”

"You."

“How?.... tell me.”

"I don't know... I know we haven't got long." She smiled. Jughead reached behind her and gave her a look. She nodded as he unclipped her bra. “Do you trust me?”

"I wouldn't have talked to you if I didn't." Jughead kissed her before kissing from her neck to her chest. Betty whimpered and moaned. Jughead continued to kiss down her body."Juggie." She smiled.

“Yes, love?”

"Please."

“Please, what?” He said with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Get a condom so you can touch me." She whispered.

“Archie bought me some. He keeps trying to get me laid.” Jughead teased. “I’ll go get one.”

"Least he does something right for once." Betty teased.

Jughead kissed her before quickly going to his bathroom to get a condom. Betty just followed him as she kissed him from behind.

"Bedroom is more comfortable and I need a comfy bed."

Jughead turned around and picked her up. He carried her to his bedroom. Betty giggled as he carried her there placing her on the bed.

"Please no teasing."She begged.

“But I want to touch you.”

"Fine a little teasing but I want you." She whispered.

“You’ll have me.... I want to do something first.”

"Okay."

Jughead kissed down her body. He got to the waistband of her pants and slowly pulled them down. Betty just smiled as she felt his got breath on her as she nodded for concent. He slowly and gently slid a finger across her damp wet folds as she pleaded for more.

Jughead slowly slid a finger into her, moving it slowly before adding another. Betty moaned as she enjoyed the sensation. Such a different feeling from her own hands. He started to add more pressure and speed up. He leaned down and licked his tongue through her folds as he moved his fingers.

"Juggie!" She moaned.

Betty continued to pant as she hits her climax not able to control it. Jughead worked her through it. He pulled back with a smug look.

"Oh shut up and fuck me." She panted.

Jughead pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Betty gained control as she was on top of him kissing him. Jughead grabbed the condom and opened it before putting it on. As soon as he put it on Betty slide onto him. She wasn't waisting any time. As soon as she was adjusted to him she started to move.

Jughead groaned loudly before he kissed her. Betty smirked a proud smirk as she hissed slightly at the pain. She ignored it as she was mostly feeling pleasure from it. Jughead put his hand on her hips as he helped her move faster. They continue to lavish and cherish each other until they couldn't hold it anymore. They came together as they shared a long lasting kiss to finish it off. Jughead pulled out of her as he took off the condom and threw it in the trash. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Why can't it be like this everyday?"

“With Mary working on your case... it will be soon, love.” Jughead whispered. “Come get a shower with me.” He smiled.

"Don't have to ask me twice." She smiled back at him.

Jughead smiled and held her hand as they went to the bathroom. Jughead started up the shower. Once the shower started to warm up they both crawled in. They let the warm heat wash over them as they share kisses. As they were in the shower Archie and Veronica kept messaging Jughead.

A: We need to talk!

V: we're coming over.

A: Five minutes away you better answer.

When they got out of the shower Jughead saw his phone. “Shit.” Jughead sighed. “Archie and Veronica are coming over.”Betty rushed and shoved on the closest clothing item. It just happened to be his jumper. "I should go then." She said.

“No, stay.”

"Juggie I should really go...Arch hasn't spoken to me in 7 years." She whispered.

“Please stay.”

"Okay."Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty kissed him as she smiled. "You know your not getting this back." She teased.

“That’s okay.” He smiled. 

"It's comfy and smells of you."

Jughead kissed her again. Hotdog pushed them to the couch as he sat on Betty's lap. Jughead just smiled. His smile faded when he heard a knock on the door. He went to go answer it. Archie and Veronica stormed in. Betty just nervously sat there.

“Hey...” Jughead said.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Jughead?!" Archie shouted.

“Calm down Arch!”

"No! She's a fucking murder." Archie shouted again.

Betty just got up and ran to Jughead's bedroom. She didn't want to hear this. “Fuck you, Arch! It was self defense! He was going to kill her!” Jughead shouted.

"Still she murdered a guy. Why do you think I stopped all contact with her!"

“You’re an asshole, Arch! She was your best friend! Have some fucking respect!”

"Respect she could have killed me because she's a murder! Have you got a death wish? She has the serial killer gene it's in her file!" Archie told him.

Jughead couldn’t help himself. He tightened his hand into a fist and punched Archie in the face. Archie stumbled backwards and fell.

"What the fuck Jug?"

"I love her!"

“She’s dangerous!” 

“Then you clearly know both about her! She’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met! She’s the girl I was talking about, Archie! I love her!”

"She's manipulative." Archie said.

Betty heard all of that. She came out crying. "Was I manipulative when I helped you pass 3rd grade or help you pass biology?" She asked sobbing.

Archie didn’t say anything.

"Answer me! "

“No...” 

“Hiram really got to you, Arch. You’ve become shallow.” Jughead said. 

Realization came over Archie’s face. “Betty.... I’m sorry.”

"Why be sorry? I'm dangerous aren't I? I have a lience to kill. I am not my father who killed Moose and Midge. Who tried to kill your dad!"

“Betty.... really.... I.... I’m so sorry.”

"Sure you are and I didn't get stabbed multiple times." She sighed.

“I’m serious!” Archie said.

"Just leave me alone." She whispered locking herself in the bathroom.

“You guys should go.”

"No... She needs to know that I'm sorry." Archie said.

"She'll see that when you stop being Hiram's little bitch."Jughead said.

“Fuck you, Jug!” 

“Get out.”

Archie stormed out as Jughead headed to Betty.“Hey.” He whispered, opening the door."Take me back to the prison." She whispered.

“You still have the rest of the day and some of tomorrow...”

"It's okay just take me home." 

“Okay.” He whispered.

"I'm sorry. I ruined our day. Every where here reminds me of something bad."

He just nodded. “Come on, I’ll get you back home.”

"No... Actually can we just lay together on bed?"

"Absolutely."

Jughead lead Betty into his room as they crawled into bed together. Betty felt so embarrassed that she felt so weak so quickly. She laid her head on his chest as she fell asleep in his embrace. His tight warm embrace that kept herself. She has less then 24 hours left in them before everything went to shit. She clung on to him every second wishing she could go on the run and never look back.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months passed and Jughead got fired. He wasn't allowed to visit her. As soon as he left everything turned back to the way it was before him. The only one thing that kept the same was that Betty was getting her trail back open.

So as she sat up in the witness stand she trying not to have a panic attack as the questions are being pounded at her forcefully. Betty saw Jughead walk in through the back doors and sit in the crowd. He looked terrible. He looked thin and tired.

"Miss Cooper it says here you have the serial killer gene. You're a threat to the outside world." The opposition said.

“It’s an often thing to have the same genes as your parents but often their character traits aren’t the same. Miss Cooper had no choice. She was going to be killed by her father. Her mother and sister were being held hostage and they were all going to be killed. Miss Cooper is a hero. She saved her mother and her niece and nephew.” Mary said

Betty just sat there as she squeezed her hands together trying to keep everything down. Betty completely blanked out and stood there. She had no idea what they were saying as she focused on Jughead. She just watched him and instantly felt safe. 

An hour later she finally realized what was going on as they took a break to let the jury decide. Jughead managed to sneak upto her to speak to her. Betty hadn't stop shaking since it began.

“Hey.” He whispered. Now that Betty could see him closer she saw how terrible he was doing."Juggie... You look terrible. Are you eating, sleeping or even going out?" She asked shaking.

He shook his head. “No.... I ran out of money and lost my apartment.... I can’t find a job....” he whispered.

"Fuck! That's all my fault!" She started to cry instantly feeling guilty.

“Don’t cry.... please don’t cry.... All I care about right now is you.”

"No... I caused this... I caused you to lose everything. I'll get V to higher you again." She whispered.

She sent Veronica a look to say that we need to speak.“No.... it’s okay. All I care about is getting you out of there.”

"I won't be... So let me do this... I'm a fixer. Let me fix." She pleaded.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m okay.”

"But you're not Juggie." She whispered.

“I am.... it’s okay. Let’s focus on you.”

"I love you Juggie." Betty said as everyone was called back to their seats.“I love you too.” He whispered as he walked back to his seat. 

“The jury has decided.”

Betty just looked around at everyone. Everyone became blurry. All she could do is hear her heat beat and chaotic breathing. Words mumble into one large murmer as she blinked and missed the verdict.

“Betty?” Mary said, shaking her out of her daze."Yeah?" She whispered.

“You’re not guilty.... you’re getting out!”

"Wait really?"She started to cry hugging Mary." Really, you're free. They'll be personally apologising too. "

Betty cried happy tears and hugged Mary close. Everyone started to make their way other to her as Betty sat there trying to come to terms with it. Alice pulled Betty in for a hug. Betty held her close crying. As she was in her mother's embrace she was looking for Jughead.

She saw Jughead slowly making his way over to her. Betty started to run over to him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Betty pulled him in for a heated kiss as she cried in disbelief.

"I owe you my life." She whispered.

“I’m okay with just you loving me.” He teased, kissing her again."I'm getting your flat back." Betty smiled.

“How?”

"Mayor McCoy." She said.Jughead just nodded."Come home with me. We have a trip to plan."

Jughead pulled her in for another kiss. Betty happily kissed him back as they got lost in the kiss. Jughead smiled and picked her up as he carried her out of the courthouse bridal style. Betty just giggled.

As they got outside Jughead placed her down. Betty was still holding her hands around his neck.

"It's like we got married." She teased.Jughead just smiled."You're staying with me until you have the flat."

“And then.... when I have it.... do you want to come live with me?”

"Seriously?" She smiled. "Of course."Jughead smiled and kissed her."We have to do some decorating though." She teased.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"You'll let me?"

“Of course.”He smiled.

"Yeah." 

Betty and Jughead left the courthouse and headed to Betty’s house. As they got home Betty lead him yo their room. They just laid there on the bed. Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for all of this." She smiled.

“Of course. You don’t have to thank me. I just wanted to get you out of there.”

"No I do. You saved me but I am going to go and help them read and write." She told him.

"It's the least I can do." She shrugged. "Everyone gets so lonely it's awful."

“Maybe you could help get your friends out too.”

"That will be amazing." She smiled. "Justice for the three musketeers."

Jughead just smiled and kissed her cheek."But we have a holiday to plan." She smiled. "I have a job to get and a puppy."

“Well.... we still have Hotdog.” Jughead said. “I have to look for a job too.”

"We can look for one together."

“Okay.”

"I love you." She smiled kissing him. "I spoke to McCoy and she said I can have your apartment so we live together."

“Really? Do we have enough money to pay for it?”

"Yes I have my job at the registor"Betty just hugged him.“I love you.”

"I know." She smiled. "We move in next week."

They spent the rest of the night watching movies with the twins as Alice worked at the registor. Betty and Jughead made dinner for everyone together. Betty felt so liberating that she could do this. Jughead kept stealing ingredients. 

"Baby stop." She pouted.

“I’m hungry.” He pouted. 

"So we're cooking." She giggled kissing him. “Fine.” He pouted. Betty just kissed him again as she put sauce on his face."Hey!"

"It's tasty it's my special sauce."He just smiled. Betty just licked it off his face. "It needs more salt." She smiled.

Jughead pulled her in for a heated kiss. Betty kissed him back before she started to smell the sauce burn."The sauce!"She pulled back from the kiss to fix it. She quickly managed to save it in time. "I know I'm a addictive baby." She teased.

“I just want to kiss you and touch you.” He pouted. “We’ve been apart for months.”

"We're in my mum's house." She teased.

“I know.” He sighed.

"I want to show you something."

“What?”

Betty went to the book case and pulled out the school year book. She opened to the page at the blue and gold.

"We worked along side each other and a few more. How come we never spoke? You got your articles off of Ms then went."

“I was a quiet kid. I didn’t really want to make myself known so I kept to myself.”

"Okay. So about this holiday. I have college money I can use for our flat and holiday."

“I don’t want you paying for everything. I want to make sure I find a job first.”

"But my holiday, you can't make me go alone." She pouted.

“I know, babe. I’ll come with you I just want to pay for some of it.”

"No you saved me let me please." She said as she plated the food up for the twins.“At least let me take you on a date and pay for it.”

"You did." She said as she got the twins to the table.“Another date.... at a fancy restaurant.” He smiled.

"You're not going to quit till I say yes so sure."

Jughead smiled. “Also, the second I find a job and start earning money I’m going to spoil you.”

"V is giving you your old job back. She's coming around with Archie so he can apologise properly." She said.

There was a knock on the door. Betty put the apron down as she answered the door. She stepped aside to let them in. Veronica pulled Betty in for a hug. Betty hugged her back. "Go tell Jug he has his job back." She whispered before pulling away.

Veronica just nodded. They all went to go sit in the living room. Betty sat down on Jughead's lap as the twins ate in the kitchen. “Look Jug, I’m sorry. You were great at your job.... I overreacted. I know it was against the rules but the job is yours if you want it.” 

“I forgive you, Ronnie. I’ll think about it.”

"You should take it Juggie."Betty smiled.

“I’ll think about it, babe.”

"I'll be there, I've applied for a guard job." Betty told him.

“Really?”

"Yeah I want justice for the girls." Betty shrugged. 

“If Betty gets the job, I’ll take my old job back.”

"B your hired." Veronica said messaging her father about it.

“Okay.... I’ll take the job.” Jughead said.

"That easy. God your whipped." Archie teased.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"So we can go on our holiday now?" Betty smirked.“Yep.” He kissed her.

"How about the closest one we can get? A random thing, live a little."

"Sounds fun."Veronica said.

Jughead smiled and hugged Betty."Sure that sounds amazing babe." He added.

"Could we come?" Archie asked. "Gives us time to reconnect."

“That would be great.” Betty smiled.

"Let's have a look." Veronica smiled. Veronica searched for places they could go on her phone."How about Indonesia?" She asked.

"We can't afford that." Betty and Jughead said.

“I can pay for all of us.” Veronica smiled.

"No we can't." They said.

"Oops too late."

“Seriously, V?” Betty said. 

"Pack your bags we leave in three days in daddy's private jet."

“Okay.... Fine.” Betty smiled. 

“Great.” Archie smiled, hugging Veronica.

"I have nothing to wear that fits." She whispered to Jughead.

“I wouldn’t mind if you just went completely naked.” He teased. 

“Juggie,” She pouted. 

“I’m teasing. I could take you shopping?” He suggested. 

“Shopping?” Veronica smiled. “Oh my god! Girls day!”

"You said that too loud." She pouted again. Jughead just leaned and kissed her. "Sorry."

“B, let’s go shopping! Tomorrow? Girls day?” She smiled. Betty just looked at Jughead. "Go I can move you in to my place." Jughead offered.

"Okay then."

“Great!” Veronica smiled.

They spent the rest of the night hanging out. Betty put the twins to bed before going back downstairs. The following morning at 7am Veronica was waiting for Betty downstairs as Jughead complained about her leaving too early.

He was holding her close while she was trying to get up to get ready. "Babe we have tonight in our flat to snuggle before we go on holiday and have our alone time."

“Okay.” He said.

"But she can wait a few minutes." Betty said kissing Jughead. Jughead smiled and kissed her back. They got lost in each others kisses as Veronica got impatient and went upstairs. She knocked on Betty’s bedroom door."Coming." She shouted as she crawled off of him. Jughead just pouted."Bye sexy."

“Bye.”

Betty kissed him goodbye before heading with Veronica. They got to the Greendale shopping mall. 

“I’m so happy we’re friends again, B, I really missed you.”

"Yeah me too." Betty smiled.

Betty and Veronica went to a few different stores. They spent the whole day talking and reconnecting. Betty had a brand new wardrobe. She kept sending Jughead pictures of her outfits. He kept responding with heart eyes emojis. Betty just laughed as she reread the messages as she waited for their dinner

“What are you looking at?” Veronica smiled.

"Just Juggie's messages and photos."

“You really love him, don’t you?” Veronica smiled.

"He sent me this earlier."

Betty smiled as she showed her a photo of the twins and Hotdog as they helped him move her stuff into his apartment. Veronica just smiled."But yeah I really do. I would marry in him in a heart beat."

“I’m happy for you, B.”

"Thanks...Has he said anything to Arch about me?"Betty questioned.

“Not really. Just about how much he loves you. Why?”

"I really do love him and I don't want to fuck this up. God he can pleasure a women."

“You won’t. Give me all the details.” Veronica smirked.

"He's so kind, caring but he can be such a tease. Lets say it was worth the wait."Veronica just smiled faintly."So I guess Cheryl or Kev is your maid of honour?"Betty asked." Congratulations by the way. "

“Thank you.” She whispered.

"You're welcome. You're whispering why?"

“I love Archie so much. He’s just been so busy. We never have any romantic moments anymore. We haven’t had sex in weeks.... I miss him.”

"He works all the time. This holiday is your chance to get your freak on." Betty teased.

"So your bridal party?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know when I’m having it yet. We don’t even have a date for the wedding set up. But.... be my made of honor?”

"Really?" Betty smiled asking. "I just wanted an invite."

“B, I couldn’t imagine anyone but you standing up there with me. Please B? I need you with me.”

"I'd love to." Betty smiled.

Betty pulled out her phone to message Jughead.

B:Do you think I'll look good standing next to someone in white?

J: you'll look better in white then they do x.

B: oh shush. Veronica asked me to be her maid of honor. 

J: that’s great babe

B: yep x

J: see you later x

B: you will x

Betty put her phone away and look at Veronica laughing. "I'd never thought I'd see the day Jughead Jones flirt." Veronica teased.

“He flirts a lot.” Betty smiled. 

“That’s shocking.”

"Really?"

“Jughead is such a quiet person. When I first started dating Arch he introduced me to Jughead. It took me years to even get Jughead to talk to me.”

"Maybe I'm special but I was a real bitch to him when we first met."Betty smiled.

“You were?”

"Considering I got punched yeah." Betty admitted.

Veronica just nodded. She got a notification on her phone and smiled when she saw it was from Archie. Her smile faded before she turned off her phone and put it away.

"What's happened?" Betty asked.

“He’s spending the night at work.... tonight was date night.”

"Message him telling him your upset." Betty said as she took her phone doing it for her. A few moments later they got a response.

A: babe I'm so sorry. I'm on my way home going to make it up to you ;)

“Thank you, B.” Veronica whispered.

"Tell him. You know how Arch can get."Veronica just nodded."Let's get you home to lover boy." Betty smiled.

Betty couldn't believe that she was out of that hell site. Yes she'd be working there but that's different. Betty felt like she could actually breath again. She felt like herself again and that's all down to Jughead and the help he's given her. Once a jailhouse bird now a free bird.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days has quickly passed and now the four of them Betty, Jughead, Veronica and Archie are all on the private jet. Veronica had some news for them but she was currently in the bathroom with Archie.

“Hey babe.” She said, kissing his cheek.

"Hi my baby mamma."

Veronica pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Archie picked her up as she felt him grew large against her. Outside the bathroom Betty and Jughead could hear most things.

“This is your fault.” Jughead teased. “You’re the one who told Veronica to talk to him.”

"Jealous Jones?" She smirked.

“Potentially.” He teased.

"Don't be I'd marry you on the plane then tease you in the hotel." She winked. He just smirked slightly."God I love your smile, your smirk, you."

“I love you too.”

"Snuggles are better for planes." Betty teased laughing.

“Hmmm.... I don’t know.... I kind of want you.” He teased kissing her. Betty melted into the kiss snuggling into him pulling a blanket over them to prove a point. Jughead kissed her and wrapped his arms around her."Told you so." She mermed kissing him.

Jughead just kissed her back. Betty pulled away a little while after to catch her breath before reconnecting their kiss again.“I love you.” He whispered into the kiss.

"I love you Juggie." She whispered yawning.

“You tired?

"Yeah. I don't think you know this but my boyfriend had me up all night screaming his name." She teased. 

Jughead smiled and kissed her. “Get some sleep, love.”He whispered.

"So?"

“You’re tired, babe.”

"Only if you will lay down with me." She offered.

"We're already snuggling." He teased.

“Shush.” She whispered, pulling him closer. Jughead held her close as they both fell asleep.

It wasn't long after when Veronica and Archie came out half dressed waking them.“Hey you two.” Jughead teased.

"Don't! You know for a fact that you'll to be at it." Archie smirked. Jughead just shrugged and smirked."So how are you too?"

“We’re doing great.”

"How great?" Archie asked.

“Well we both work together and live together. And we’re completely in love. So I’d say we’re doing amazing.” Jughead smiled. “How are you two?”

"We're good. We're finally agreed on a date and it's when we got together."Archie said.

" When are you going to propose? "Veronica teased. Jughead just shrugged."Answers Jones." Veronica said.

“I don’t know.”

"But you want to." Archie teased.

"Shush Juggie." Betty mumbled in her sleep. Jughead just kissed her forehead. Betty fell back asleep.

"That's adorable."Jughead just smiled.

"You know she's really worried about fucking this up."Veronica added.

“Why would she be worried? There’s nothing she can do to ruin this. I love her.”

"It's complicated. She rang me up last night crying thinking she messed it up."Veronica tried to explain. 

“Why would she be worried? There’s nothing she can do to ruin this. I love her.”

"It's complicated. She rang me up last night crying thinking she messed it up."

“She didn’t do anything wrong though.... last night was amazing for us.”

"It was around 4 in the morning." 

“That’s around the time we fell asleep.... our night was perfect. I don’t know why she would be worried.”

"Her father kept telling her she doesn't deserve love. He tried to hurt everyone close to her as the blackhood. So she gets scared." Archie explained.

“I’ll have to talk to her.”

"She pushes people away when she feels like she's going to get hurt." Veronica added.

Jughead just nodded.

A few hours later they landed in Indonesia. Betty slept the whole entire plan ride. Now their in the hired car going to their private beach house. Jughead held her hand in the car."Hey handsome." She whispered.

“Hey babe.”

"It's beautiful here."

“Yeah.”

"The ocean!" She smiled in awe. Jughead just smiled watching her. He loved how happy she looked."We need to go snorkeling. I need to read on the swing over the ocean at the house." She smiled as they pulled up in the drive. 

Jughead just smiled. Betty and Veronica headed inside while Jughead and Archie got their bags for them.

Betty instantly got changed and grabbed her book. Jughead put their things in their room and went to put his swimsuit on so he could head down to the beach. He found Betty sitting on the swing over the ocean that links to their house.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"It's perfect." Betty smiled back at him. Jughead smiled and kissed her forehead."Join me?"

“Okay.”

Jughead sat up on the swing with him as he dangled his legs in the water. Betty rested her head on his shoulder.

"Babe you rang V last night."

“Yeah.” She whispered. 

“I love you baby. Nothing you do is going to ruin this.”

"No there's always a deal breaker." She whispered again.

“Not with us. You’re my soulmate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

"Okay." She whispered.

“Do you believe me?”Betty just nodded.“Okay.” He whispered.

"It's just that I don't deserve love."

“You deserve so much love, Betty. You deserve more than I can give you but I promise you I’m going to love you for the rest of my life.”

"You can't know that Jug." Betty smiled.

“I do. And I promise you.”

"You're insane baby." Betty giggled as she put her book down.

“Well, love makes you do crazy things.” He teased. 

"Yes like date an inmate." She kissed him.

Jughead smiled and kissed her back. Betty smiled as she fell in sideways to the ocean as she swam in the crystal blue waters. Jughead jumped in the water. Betty swam up to him she wrapped her hands around him.

"What did V and Arch say?" She whispered.

“They told me about what we were just talking about.”

"Oh."She nodded. 

“But we shouldn’t worry about any of that.... let’s enjoy our time here, my love.”

"Okay." Betty said splashing him.“Hey!” He pouted, splashing her back."It was getting too sad."

“I know.”

"Sorry." She pouted splashing again. Jughead splashed water at her too."Don't get my book wet." Jughead pulled her close and kissed her. Betty glanced over and saw her book wet. "Kisses won't put you in my good books." She teased. He just pouted."Nope." Betty kissed his pout.

“But you love me.” He pouted again.

"Of course. Now I have a surprise for you."

“What is it?”

"Well it's actually my birthday tomorrow but I got you the gift. It's a signed copy in cold blood." She whispered nervously.

“Tomorrow is your birthday? You didn’t tell me.”

"I don't celebrate it anymore." She shrugged.

“Thank you for the book, baby. But tomorrow I’m going to spoil you.”

"Nope, please don't." She whispered.

“Babe, I’m your boyfriend. Please? I’ll take you on a date.”

"No I don't celebrate it. Just forget I said it's my birthday. I'm just going to go get a shower on go to bed."

Betty got up out the water. She grabbed her book as she headed in the house. Betty did as she said and fell asleep. If she would shed skip her birthday all together.

The following morning Betty woke up early to go for a morning walk. As she came in she found Jughead making breakfast for everyone. She walked passed him to go read on the swing over the sea.

Veronica walked out after her. “Hey, B, breakfast is ready.”

"I'm not hungry and I'm trying to avoid all birthday related things. You go eat."

“It’s breakfast, B. It’s not birthday related.” Veronica said. 

"No I'm fine V. You know I eat breakfast alone on my birthday since...anyway tell Jug I'll be in soon."

“Jughead finished making breakfast and then left. He said he was going out for a walk.”

"I haven't told him what happened on my birthday."

“Talk to him when he comes back.” Veronica suggested. 

Betty just nodded. 

She spent the whole day reading outside and enjoying the view. Jughead was gone all day. Betty felt extremely ungrateful and guilty but she hadn't celebrated her birthday in 8 years if anyone's counting.

Later that day Veronica came out and sat next to her."Hey V." She whispered tearing up.

“Hey. You okay?”

"I've messed up so badly. Just like he said I would." Betty wiped her tears away.

“You didn’t mess up. He left a note.” Veronica handed her the note. 

~ I don’t want to ruin your day. I hate my birthday too. See you tomorrow x -Jug ~

"No I just... I just wanted to be with him without the birthday surprises." Betty cried. Veronica just hugged her."Where is he?"

“I don’t know.”

"Okay. I'm just going to bed. You can tell him to come home." Betty said getting up.

“Okay.”Betty left to her room in a right state. Jughead came back an hour later. Archie and Veronica pulled him aside to speak to him.“What?” Jughead said.

"Where did you go?" They asked.

"Exploring."

"You could have taken her."Veronica said.

" She didn't want me around today. I respected her wishes. "

" No she didn't want to do anything birthday related. She would have loved exploring. She was sobbing Ronnie's arms. "Archie explained

“Well, she should’ve made that clear when she stormed off last night.”

"You idiot her dad made her hate this day." Veronica said.

“I figured.... still I wanted to give her space. She was really upset.”

"You should really speak to her." Veronica said.

He just nodded. He went upstairs and saw Betty asleep in bed. He turned out the lights and closed the door before heading back downstairs and outside.

In the middle of the night Betty woke up from a nightmare. She knew everyone was going out so she was still home alone. She went to sofa's outside and sat on them with her book. She saw Jughead sitting outside by the fire pit."Juggie."Jughead turned around and looked at her. “Hey.” He whispered.

"I owe you an explanation."

“You don’t have to.”

"No I do." She whispered.

Betty sat down and looked at him. "He killed three people that day." She started off. Jughead just nodded. Betty began to cry. "He started off with taking me to pop's for my birthday as my mum nipped out to get my gran. We were so close me and my gran... But... He took... Took me to Sweet water's that abandoned house... There strapped up was my favourite English teacher. I... I... Pleaded for her life... But all I got was blood on me when I tried to save her. "Betty cried.

“I understand, Betty. I just wanted to give you space.”

"No Jug there's more." She stopped him. "The second murder was of my pet cat carmel. I... I know it's stupid she was just a cat but he forced my hands on the gun and gripped them together to pull the trigger." She carried on explaining. "But... But... The... The last." Betty couldn't even explain how bad it was.

“You don’t have to explain.... I understand.”

"No Jug let me... This last one is the hardest." She whispered. "He gave me a box wrapped as a present... I honestly thought it was the typewriter or the new laptop I wanted... It wasn't... It was my grans head in the box."

Jughead wiped away her tears."So that's why I hate all things birthday related... I didn't mean I didn't want you there. I had to be alone for 7 years on my birthday dealing with this... I just wanted it to be a normal day on holiday." She admitted.

"But he's write... Today proved it... I don't deserve love... I can't have love"

“You do deserve love.”

"No I don't... I know I don't." She whispered.

“You do.

"No because if that was true what ever God out there wouldn't have made me be alone today." Betty uttered.

“I’m sorry.”

"Don't be, I'm sure to it." Betty got up and headed to the kitchen. Jughead just sighed and sat there. Betty came back out with two cupcakes. She handed him one. "I do though still eat cake today." Jughead just nodded. "Please speak to me but don't say I'm so sorry or I didn't know."Betty told him.

“What do you want me to say then?”

"Just speak to me." She pleaded.

“I spent the day exploring....”

"How was it?"

“Beautiful. I brought my camera and got some good pictures.”

"Good. My gran would have loved it here. Its one of the places she didn't get to visit." Betty told him.

He just nodded. Betty just laid down placing her head in his lap.

"Do you really want to do something for my birthday that bad?" She asked. He just shrugged."Juggie I'm being serious."

“I don’t know, babe. I just wanted you to have a good day.”

"I'm starting to have one now you're here." She whispered. "You can do only one birthday thing."

“No, it’s okay. I won’t.”

Betty just looked up at him. "This is me trying to move on and love my birthday again." She said laying back down.

“It’s the middle of the night.... I don’t have anything planned.”

"That I don't believe." She teased knowing how much Jughead wanted to spoil her.“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

"Only because I'm with you." She whispered. Jughead pulled a ring out of his pocket. “This is a promise ring. I know you been feeling a bit doubtful on our relationship lately but this is my way of promising you I’ll always be here for you and love you. Happy birthday.”He whispered.

Betty began tearing up. "It's beautiful thank you." She whispered hugging him. "It's not that, Ethel has been coming for me and I get death threats. I tend to through them out."

“Can we just enjoy our trip?”

"This is apart of my life Jug...but yes." She whispered. Jughead just nodded again. "Here eat this." She said smacking the cupcake into his face giggling.

“You’re going to pay for that.” He teased, rubbing his face on her, getting icing all over her face too. Betty pouted as she wiped her finger over his face before licking the icing off. "Tasty, clean it off." She pouted. Jughead just wiped it off."Thank you baby." She smiled.

Jughead headed to go get a drink inside. He left Betty alone. All Betty could do is think about all the times in prison where she was thinking about him. Jughead came back a few minutes later.

"Juggie can we have sex? I mean the sex we would have had in prison in your office. No condom no pulling out. I want to feel you and see if the feeling is the same I imagined as I imagined in the shower." She blushed. Jughead’s eyes darkened. “Okay.”

"Birthday sex." Betty blushed.

Jughead sat back down next to her and kissed her. Betty held him close kissing him deeper. Jughead picked her up and carried her inside to their bedroom. Betty giggled as she kissed him. They never broke the kiss until they got into the bedroom. Jughead laid her down on the bed.

"I love touching you. You're my drug."

“I love you.”

"I love you too." Betty smiled as she flipped them over.“You always want to be on top.” He pouted.

"Problem?" She teased.

“No.”

"You sure?" She smiled kissing him."Yep." He smiled. "Stop being so cute and complaining and take me before the love birds come back and are smug about it."

Jughead just pulled her in for a kiss. Betty ate the hurried kisses up as she began to undress him. Jughead started to help undress her. It didn't take long before they were in their birthday suits.

"My favourite suit." She whispered. Jughead just smirked and kissed her passionately. Betty's hand made their way to his hair as they kissed. Jughead rested his hands on her thighs. They continued to kiss awhile before taking it further. Jughead moved his hands up on her waist as she slid down onto him."Umm God.... This feels so much better."

“Mmm.... Yeah.” He groaned. Betty rotated her hips teasing him as he groaned. Betty loved the sound. It meant she was doing right. Jughead kissed her before moving down to kiss her neck."I love you."

“I love you too.” He whispered against her skin.

"You feel good."

“So do you.”

"Juggie I'm getting impatient." She pouted.

“Tell me what you want.”

"You." She whispered. Jughead smirked as he kissed her neck all the way down to her pelvis bone. "All I ever want is you. Move faster more teasingly." She groaned.

Jughead began to move faster and all Betty could feel was the sensation of love that coursed through their veins. The love that they shared was formed out through lost souls in the midst of life finding one another.

Being there, being present and being one to experience just the slightest of love made Betty appreciate every little thing she had. Being in jail made her do that but feeling this lust and passion for someone she deeply truly cares about made her feel that too.

Bodies moving as one unit filling that craving for intamicy as they continued to show each other how much they love each other with hidden truth, no words needed as they would feel the amount of love radiate through the atmosphere. Both hitting their peak climaxing together they lay breathlessly in each others embrace as they let the room fill with silence nothing aside from their breathless breaths catching a normal ryhme again.

“That was amazing.” Jughead said, pulling her close."Happy Birthday to me." She teased. Jughead smiled and kissed her. 

“Be quiet! We’re trying to sleep!” Veronica shouted from down the hallway."Karma!" They shouted.

“Shush! Go to sleep too! It’s almost 2:00am!”

"NO!" Betty shouted.

“Then let us sleep!” Veronica said as she curled up back next to Arch. 

Jughead just held Betty close. Betty snuggled up to Jughead and started to fall asleep. Jughead kissed the top of her head. He began to fall asleep too.

Betty couldn't believe she was here. She wrote and dreamt about this in the book she wrote. She hoped that one day she'd be in the hot sun abroad forgetting it trying to forget all her troubles and she did it. She finally did it. That's one thing to tick of her prison bucket list. One thing down many more to go.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later Betty and Jughead were adjusting to their new jobs. They didn’t have to sneak around at work now. Everything couldn’t be better for them. 

Betty was currently talking to Avery and Sam in her office. She missed them such. They were her sisters. They stuck by her throughout everything.

"I can't believe you get out then come work here." Sam said.

"You're insane." Avery added.

"Hey its just until my book gets picked up. I sent it to every New York publisher's office and I'm definitely insane because I'm letting you bitches go." She teased.

“We have something we wanted to tell you.” Avery smiled.

"Okay?"

“We’re dating.” Sam said, holding Avery’s hand.

"It took you long enough." Betty smiled. "You practically should be engaged by now."Avery just smiled at Sam."Come on guys I have to get you sorted so you can leave with your parents." Betty said hugging them.

Betty had to take them back to their cell. When she left she saw Jughead in the hallway. Betty headed up to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey handsome." She smiled.

“Hi babe.” He smiled back.

"You okay? You don't look it."

“Yeah.”

Betty just gave him a look. It was the look of do you think I was born yesterday.

“Babe, I’m okay.”

"Fine."She said.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

"You just look anxious." Betty told him.

“I just don’t like being back here. I need the job though so it doesn’t matter.” He shrugged.

"I know... I sent my book to publishers."

“Good for you babe.” He kissed her. “I have to get back to work.” He walked off.

Betty quickly followed him."That means you can go so your photography full time." She shouted after him.

He didn’t hear her as he continued walking down the hall. Betty sighed and turned back around. She saw the warden put Sam in handcuffs and take her to his office. Betty quickly followed the warden. She was about to say something when he closed the door to his office. A few minutes later Sam came out with a smile on her face.

"Sam?" Betty asked nervously.

“I’m getting out.” Sam smiled.

"What about Av?"

Sam’s smile faded. “She’s staying.... no.... she can’t handle this on her own..... she’s going to be alone.” Sam started to cry.

Betty pulled her into a hug. "Hey... Hey... I'm here... They were meant to let you both out." Betty admitted.

“I can’t leave her.” Sam sobbed.

"You're not. You can visit and I'm here. I promise I won't leave this job until Av's out. So let's get you home."

“I have to go tell her.”

"Go then."

Sam went back to her cell to get her things and talk to Avery. Avery was happy for her. She promised she'd be fine. She'll have Betty it only met her time for freedom was becoming close as the girls have theirs.

“I’m sorry baby.” Sam whispered. 

“Don’t be... you can come visit. I love you.” Avery said. That’s the first time one of them said that since they started dating.

"I love you and Betty's right we've been dancing around each other for years. As soon as your out we're going to the court house."

Avery pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed for awhile before one of the guards came into spilt it up. “I’ll see you soon, baby.” Avery whispered.

"You will."

_____

A few months passed and Avery was getting out and whilst Betty was helping her she got a phone call. She stepped aside to answer the call."Hello?" She answered.

"Miss Cooper?"

"Yes that's me."

"I'm Ms Bloom from New York publisher's and we want to publish your book."

“Really? That’s amazing.” Betty smiled. 

"Yes we'll need a few trips up to NYC but it should be ready for shelves in 6 months I want to push this fast."

“Okay. That’s great.” Betty smiled.

"We'll see you this weekend Miss Cooper."

Betty declined the call. She was so excited. She had the perfect plan. She wasn't going to tell Jughead about the book and propose in the dedicated page.

Betty went back to helping Avery. Betty helped her signed out and gave her some clean clothes. She gave her all of her possessions back.

"Go he with Sam. She's waiting for you outside. My mum has a job if you need it." Betty told her as she opened the doors up to the gates.

“Thank you, B.” Avery saw Sam and started running towards her.

"Be good you two... Go have those sexy times in private." She teased shutting the door.

Avery jumped up onto Sam and kissed her. Sam deepened the kiss as Betty watch them walk away from this hell. She was happy her friends were finally free.

Jughead came up behind her and hugged her. "It's a good day." Betty smiled kissing him. He just smiled faintly.

"Juggie you can quit this job. In fact I put your letter of leave in already."

“Babe, I can’t. I need the money.”

"I know that's why I got you a job at the photography shop." She shrugged.

“Babe.... that’s extremely sweet. I just.... I don’t know.... I want to start something on my own.”

"Jug this will be a start to that. It kills me that your not happy. So you're taking the job to lead up to your own business. You have to start somewhere." Betty smiled.

"Fine... Okay."

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

“I have to go to the dining hall. I’ll see you later.” He kissed her cheek before walking off.

Working the prison was the same routine all day. So a week later when he started the new job he was instantly more happier helping people buying cameras, developing photos and being booked for anything. That made Betty happy to see him smiling.

Secret trip after secret trip with Veronica. Betty's book was in the process to be nearly sold on shelves. Jughead still had no clue and Betty was so excited. She quit her job a week earlier from collecting the first copy that she'd hand to Jughead. She scored a book deal with the company leading her not needing to be in the prison anymore. She'd work for her mum just to bring money in but she was happy too.

Jughead was currently sitting at their house with his laptop editing the photos from that day."Baby I have a surprise."She smiled.

“What is it?”

Betty handed him her book wrapped up. "Open it!"She tells him. Jughead opened it up and smiled. “You got it published?”

"I did, they go on shelf next week. I wanted you to have the first copy." Jughead stood up and hugged her."Open it!" She smiled as she hugged him.

Jughead opened up the cover page.

Dedicated to:

~My beauty Juggie. You saved me and I owe you my life but you always say just love me. That's enough for you. So what do you say about living me for the rest of your life, Marry me? ~

“Babe.... you’re seriously proposing to me right now?” He smiled.

"Its in ink Jug."

“Babe.... you know how we were going to go out on date night tomorrow?”

"Yeah?" She curiously said.

Jughead pulled out a ring box and handed it to her. She opened it up and saw a beautiful emerald engagement ring. 

“I was planning to propose tomorrow.”

"Really?" She giggled.

"Yeah." He smiled

"So propose still."

“But you already did it.”

"I want to hear what you was going to say." She smiled.

“You’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” He teased.

"No that's not fair." She pouted.

“I’ve had it planned out for months babe.”

"Me too Juggie." She smiled.

Fast forward to date night Jughead had his plan all in order. He never gave her an actually answer.

“Betty, you completely changed my life. I don’t know what I would do without you. You make me smile and I’ve never been this happy. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. How we got together is a crazy story but I want to make more with you. More memories... more stories... all of it. I want to be with you forever. Marry me?”

"You know I should make you wait a day because you didn't answer me." She teased.

"Well how about on three say it?"

"Okay."

"3...2...1...yes!"They said at the same time.

Jughead smiled and gave her the ring. Betty leaned over and kissed him. Betty couldn't believe how their story began but this is only just the begging. She's marrying the love of her life. The only man she can truly ever trust and love. She's marrying the one.


	7. Chapter 7

6 months is all it took. Six months is all it took to plan a simple wedding. Nothing big and flashy just small and simple.

Betty was getting wedding day nerves she had to see him before. So she's currently sneaking away from her 3 beloved bridesmaids and her mother to quickly see him.

Jughead was at their house getting ready with Archie. She knocked on the door. She had her hair half done and her makeup on. Archie opened the door. “Betty?”

"Is Juggie there? I know he is." She said walking in. "It's not bad look I'm not in my wedding dress I'm fine." She told them as she saw Jughead.

Jughead was just walking out of their bedroom in his suit."Betts?"

"Juggie I needed to see you."

"I'm here." He said hugging her. "You okay?"

"I'm pregnant, I just found out and I didn't want to wait and tell you but now you know. I can go." She uttered.

“You’re pregnant?” He smiled.

"Yeah and I'm so nervous but I don't drink so that's okay. We can talk about this after the wedding because his wife is going to come at me with a shot gun if she finds me missing."

Jughead pulled her in for a hug. “We’re going to be parents.” He smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled brightly

"Betty you should go Ron has noticed." Archie said.

"I'll see you in my dress baby. By the way you are handsome and deadly sexy."

“I love you.” He kissed her.

"I love you."

Betty got a taxi back to her house. Veronica was on the war path. Sam and Avery calmed her down. Betty's met to be the bridezilla not Veronica. Veronica quickly calmed down once Betty was fully ready.

They all drove to Sweet Water river where they were having the wedding at. Betty was nervous, she'd never thought she would actually see the day she could do this. But now she had arrived and could see the people that matter most to her there.

Jughead was standing at the altar. Betty saw him and smiled. Betty was nervously shaking as Alice grabbed her hand.“You ready?” Alice asked.

"As I'll ever be." Betty smiled.

Alice smiled and hugged her. Betty hugged Alice back tightly before her bridesmaids began walking up the petal track they made. Alice walked Betty up to the altar.

Betty couldn't believe this was happening. She was wearing the white dress she always dreamed off, walking upto the man she loved. Jughead smiled brightly when he saw her. When Betty got up to Jughead they intertwined their hands together as they stared deeply into each others eyes.

“Hey.” He whispered, smiling.

"Hi handsome."

The priest started the ceremony. All Betty could do was repeat the past year with Jughead in her mind. Repeat the first day they met on a loop. She was tearing up already. Jughead gently wiped away her tears.

"We're gathered her today to witness something extraordinary. That extraordinary thing is the love between these two people. Forsythe Pendleton Jones and Elizabeth Cooper. Forsythe would you like to say your vows?"

“Betty, there’s honestly not much that I can say. There’s no way to describe how much I love you. You’ve changed my life for the better and I don’t know what I would do without you. I wish there could be more words I could use to express the love I have for you but just know I love you so much. You are my favorite person and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”He whispered.

Betty couldn't help but cry and smile. She squeezed Jughead's hand whilst taking a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Jughead there is no doubt that you saved me. You were this angel that swooped into my life at the darkest of times. It's such a crazy story how we met. Our children are going to think we made it up." Betty laughed softly.

"When we met it was no surprise that I was in such a dark place. I was in my own personal hell. I was going to kill myself and I'm not ashamed of that because the pain of prison is too much. That very day we met I was struggling with the idea shall or sharnt I. You pulled me out of all the white noise. Just one simple conversation that made me feel human again. You made me feel alive. "Betty had to wipe her tears before continuing.

"One conversation became more. I would want to see you each day. Each conversation I grew more and more to love you. But I knew it was wrong but love has no bounds when it felt as right as ours. I promise to love you always. To listen to you. To save you in your darkest moments because that's exactly what you did for me. I love you Jughead Jones. I love you and all your imperfections because your are the one for me. "

Jughead smiled and wiped away her tears. He was starting to tear up too. Betty wiped his tears away smiling. Even the priest was tearing up. There wasn't a dry eye there.

"May you get your rings."

Juniper and Dagwood came up to them giving them the rings. They both turned to each other.

"Forsythe repeat after me." Jughead just nodded. "I Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third, give you this ring as a symbol of my love. To have and to hold. To love and cherish in sickness and in health for ever from this day."

Jughead repeat the words before shakily putting the ring on Betty.

"Elizabeth repeat after me." Jughead just nodded. "I Elizabeth Cooper, give you this ring as a symbol of my love. To have and to hold. To love and cherish in sickness and in health for ever from this day."

Betty repeated everything and gave Jughead his ring. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” 

Jughead pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Betty kissed him back with the same lust and passion she felt from him from their very first heared kiss.

Betty held his hand as they walked through everyone through petals on them as they had pictures taken. This day was perfect. They o my had their closets friends and family there. They didn't want anything big and extravagant but small and simple.

They headed back to the Cooper's house for the reception. Betty was sat in the garden on Jughead's lap as she watched everyone have an amazing time.

If you told Betty a year ago that this is where she'll be. She would have laughed in your face and say jog on. Why? Due to the reality that's what she would have said but she's so thankful to be here with her husband and not in that jailhouse. Funny how love finds you. You could be trapped in your own personal hell, your own jailhouse and love comes along. Love has no bounds, there's no rule to love not anywhere especially not in the slammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love.
> 
> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. We've worked so hard on it. We've loved writing every minute of it and hoped you've loved reading it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @softbetts and @hbiccjblog

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @softbetts and @hbiccjblog


End file.
